The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles
The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles (or simply 'TGCC') refers to the progression of stories written by the Cantina writing staff. TGCC follows on directly from the previous RP (which began with the Pirate Era and ended half-way through the Empress arc), but is set 50 years after. It follows the older members of the Cantina's crew who have been changed as a result of time and as a consequence of leaving the Cantina's crew so many years ago. History A TV show version of The GateWorld Cantina was always something Mapp kept in mind following the release and success of The GateWorld Cantina Movie. However before he could begin drafting for The GateWorld Cantina (TV Show), he had to shelve the project as others took importance. He left Gateworld to pursue other external projects before he returned after half-a-year and immediately began production on TGCC (a continuation of ATCU, as opposed to his original idea of a spin-off from the movie). As ATCU was cancelled by the Moderators (who felt that the content pushed the boundaries set by their PG limit) only half-way into its fourth season, it was universally decided by all of the veteran writers that the fans deserved a conclusion to that previous storyline. They put together the first season of TGCC out of ideas they had for the end of ATCU's final season and others which they hoped would feature in the original show's later seasons. Season One serves as an end to ATCU and an opening to TGCC. Logos and Title Cards Each season so far has featured its own unique title card. In a statement it was explained that 'this was done to cement the fact that each season is guided by different storyrunners, and therefore is distinct from the other seasons as well as serving as their sibling. All seasons are completely different, and yet they are all linked'. This refers to the fact that unlike ATCU, TGCC is set very much within its own universe (created as a consequence of the events of ATCU) which the Cantina is unable to escape from. The reason given for this in the story is that the ship has been essentially 'lobotomised' and can no longer journey through time, and is thereby stuck in the single time zone which was introduced in the beginning of the first season. Differences between ATCU and TGCC ATCU began accidentally as an RP, influenced greatly by As The Forum Updates (thus 'As the Cantina Updates'). TGCC started out similarly but instead developed into something much deeper with its characters and subsequent plotlines. Season One, because of the mixed feedback, was deemed a 'learning curve', and it was promised that Season Two would indeed step away from the formula laid out initially and become so much more strict (so that everyone could focus on the central plot as opposed to creating their own, such as it was with ATFU and ATCU). Of course a couple of the writers did not abide by these rules and so left for their own projects, having illustrated their reluctance and lack of cooperation within TGCC itself. Another major difference other than the plot structure was the characters themselves. TGCC portrays a darker version of the universe and characters introduced in ATCU, and acts as a loose continuation (drawing on many of the original show's ideas and yet still ignoring others). The reason given for this all relates to the concept of an event persistently referred to as Susie's Sacrifice and how it broke down the walls of the older universe, meaning that some parts of the Cantina canon occurred and some didn't anymore. This event is considered to be what the characters of TGCC suffer the consequence of. The Cantina The Cantina, as previously stated, has had some of its major powers from ATCU stripped away for TGCC. This was to stop events from jumping forwards and backwards in time, and prevent several different plotlines happening across several different time zones. It also had the ideas of the show finally take a step away from being too much like Doctor Who (which was essentially the mother of ATCU and TGCC's influence, with Mapp taking his companions through time and space). The reasons given in the story are quite vague; Season One suggested that because the Cantina spent so long alone in The Void its connection to the Time Vortex and ultimately the Eye of Harmony dissolved (although it was re-attached to another such Eye shortly after its escape). Another reason was given in the opening to Season Two, which suggested that when the Time Lords of Gallifrey returned the Cantina to Earth (after Mapp's trial) they used their power to take away its artificial TARDIS abilities before sealing the vessel within its own pocket of time (similar to how Greg hid The Impossible System in Season One) so that the forces of The Triangle could not find it in the crash site on Earth. Also because the ship has lost his TARDIS abilities it has subsequently lost its regenerative power and now bears the scars of its adventures, reflecting again the darkness of TGCC compared to ATCU, ATFU and other Gateworld RP's. Season One Original airdate:- 17/11/09 Storyrunners:- Admiral Mappalazarou The legendary TARDIS vessel, the GateWorld Cantina, has not been seen for just over 50 years. In that time the Empress has constructed the Triangle, an empire spanning three galaxies. Draygon leads the rebellion against the evil of the empire, fighting alongside the remnants of worlds destroyed for defying the Empress's initial rule, but the alliance of the rebels is weakening and fast. Myths have spread across the galaxies whispering that only the return of the GateWorld Cantina can bring the empire down, and the Empress herself has a personal vendetta against the Cantina's old captain. Many of her old crewmembers explore different parts of the empire searching for clues left over from around the time of the ship's disappearence, but time is running out. And on the forgotten world of Midna, an ancient enemy sleeps under the ice... Season Two Original airdate:- 11/1/10 Storyrunners:-Lord Gregorius and P-90 177 Roughly five years after the fall of the Gauntlett, Draygon has become the new lord of The Triangle. Because of Mapp's actions at the end of Season One, a galactic hunt for him rips open across the entire empire. As Dray struggles to keep control against rival political forces at work and the imperial Senate, something ancient and forever stirs in the impossible dark, watching over the empire and waiting for their moment to return to the universe... Season Three Original airdate:- Ongoing Storyrunners:- Draygon ''' The universe is rewritten by unknown forces, and the crew of the Cantina are forced into different destinies... Reception Season One recieved mixed reviews following its original airing, mainly because of irrelevant plotlines and characters which didn't really serve any other purpose to establish that it was indeed 'a continuation of ATCU'. Based on the feedback, the writers grouped together and reworked the rules and guidelines democratically, enforcing stricter policies and trying to steer away from simple RP to telling 'a story of epic proportions' (which was another large criticism of the the first season, that the unconnected plotlines ruined the flow of the central story and characters, thus leaning it more towards being an RP than the writers initially hoped). Season Two was far more positively recieved upon its original airing, with many of the problems of Season One learnt from and adapted to make the general story flow more naturalistically. Spin Offs The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: Tales of the Laski Main Article:- The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: Tales of the Laski '''Storyrunners: Admiral Mappalazarou Taking on a different view over the Cantinaverse, TotL returns to what Mappalazarou refers to as 'the Golden Age' of the Cantina's history. TotL is not a shared set of stories, like the main TGCC, and is written solely by Mappalazarou himself. It is told by a new protagonist, an alien lifeform trapped inside a book, called 'Laski' who recounts his adventures with the Cantina crew between the years after Renette but before the return of the Chosen, with many of the original crew returning to prominent roles they had during that period. It is still unclear whether or not these stories will overlap with the current plot of TGCC, but there have been various hints that there is still a strong connection between the two series. A character who resembled Elle from TGCC season two appeared very briefly in a scene in TotL's pilot, Rise of the Krybots, where she confronted Susie by calling her 'The Empress' (a title her character only recieved after the defeat of the Chosen, but more prominantly throughout her role as main antagonist in TGCC season one). Cancelled Projects The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles: The Prequels CJ and Greg are moving towards premiering their spin off show from TGCC which deals specifically with how a number of the characters lived before the events of ATCU. Presumably it is to end with the surviving characters joining the crew of the Cantina and meeting Mapp for the first time. It is believed that this series, like the Specials, has been cancelled due to the huge time constraints. Mini Series/Specials After the success of season one and the commitment illustrated for season two, a third and final season was planned which would end the journey of the Cantina. However after season two, the writers fell into dismay following a lack of direction for their characters. It wasn't until Draygon stepped in with her own unique plot for season three that TGCC finally returned. Though Draygon's vision of the season is different from what was originally planned, it proved more successful than ever for the series and everyone moved forwards with it. However, here are the initial ideas Mappalazarou had regarding the direction of the show before his departure to focus on personal commitments, as well as the spin-off series from TGCC (aptly named TGCC: Tales of the Laski). Storyrunners:- All. In the gap between Season 2 and 3 it has been announced that there will be a short 'mini series', continuing off from Season 2 which will guide the remaining characters of TGCC into their positions for the final season. This mini series will comprise of several short serial-arcs, almost episodic and complete with their own antagonist and plotline. However this, like Season 3, is in very early preproduction stages. Each episode is likely to last a week or just over, as production is finalised on Season 3. Synopsis Disturbed by recent knowledge of their own futures, Mapp and the Cantina crew go on one last tour of the universe outside of the Triangle to redempt for their past mistakes and make it up to those they may have hurt in previous travels. '''Episode list:- TBC ' * '''Episode 01'. Friday (Written by Admiral Mappalazarou) * Synopsis :- With fluctuations in the Cantina's power grid slowing down their journey, the crew spend the night by the bar recounting personal stories from the time before the Triangle... * Episode 02. The Iron Tongue of Midnight (Written by Draygon) * Synopsis :- The Cantina locates a desolate escape pod in the vastness of deep space. Within it they find the frozen body of a former crewmember, one who turned away from them so long ago. With a prison ship closing in the crew have until midnight to make their decision on whether to allow their guest sanctuary, or turn them over to the law forever... *'Episode 03'. Paradise Lost: Part One (Written by Cowpants) * Synopsis :- When the Cantina vanishes during a tour of an isolated world, Mapp and various crewmembers encounter strange ghosts from their past in their search for their lost ship... *'Episode 04'. Paradise Lost: Part Two (Written by Cowpants) *'Synopsis' :- With a sudden and devastating revelation, the Cantina crew are trapped in the biggest dilemma of their lives... *'Episode 05'. ???? (Written by Commander Jumper) *'Synopsis' :- The Visionary arrives on the Cantina wounded and requiring urgent care, but the crew find little time after being pursued by a relentless enemy who will stop at nothing to ensure the death of the ancient oracle... *'Episode 06'. Nunquam Deserta (Written by Admiral Mappalazarou) *'Synopsis' :- In a desperate attempt to restore the Cantina to full health, Mapp recklessly pilots the deteriorating vessel through a temporal storm in the ghostly Ararat Nebula. As the Cantina begins to recover however, the forces of the storm seem to be having very different effects on the crew... After TGCC? Mapp has hinted that he is in talks with another popular member of the Cantina crew about a follow-up show that will explore what happens to the remaining characters following the final season of the show, although not much is currently known about this. It is expected that the climax to Season Three will shed more light on the secret show. These ideas have recently been shelved however. Category:Legacy